Vicar
The Vicar was in charge of finding inhumans in the ligthouse, he was a supporting antagonist in Season Five of ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. '' He was portrayed by Isaac C. Singleton Jr. Biography Under command from Kasius , the Vicar gathered together all of the eighteen year olds at the Lighthouse in order to fdind out if any of them were Inhumans. Before the ceremony began, the Vicar also collected Flint, a boy somewhat younger and forced him to go through the ceremony as well. With all of the children now gathered before him, the Vicar gave a speech in which he announced that they were there to find what he named 'a great bounty', in the hopes that one of the children present would then undergo their transformation and become an Inhuman warrior to be used by Kasius. The Vicar was given one of the Terrigen Crystals as he crushed it, informing all the children to receive their gift from Kasius. As the Vicar watched closely, the mist surrounded himself and all of the four children, with seemingly no result. However, Flint then underwent his own terrigenisis, becoming encased in his own Inhuman cocoon. As the Vicar went to examine the boy however, his cocoon smashed open and Flint had vanished. Unwilling to allow a newly turned Inhuman to be lost, the Vicar demanded that his men find Flint and bring him back to him immediately. As the Kree watch searched throughout the Lighthouse to find Flint, the Vicar instead went and found Tess, a friend of Flints and confronted her personally. Although Tess said she did not see Flint, noting that he could be anywhere due to being great at hiding, the Vicar noted that he had seen Tess speaking to Flint just before the ceremony, leading him to believe that they were close and she could be hiding him. Tess claimed that she was protecting her business due to Flint being good at finding things. Not believing this, the Vicar ordered his men to publicly execute Tess while they still continued their search. While his search for Flint was unsuccessful, the Vicar threatened all of the memers of the Lighthouse to kill many of them if the young Inhuman was not brought before him, using the corpse of Tess to make his point. However while the hunt had still continued, the Vicar was confronted by a hooded figure, as the Vicar questioned if he had any information, the figure revealed himself to be the inhuman himself, Flint, who had finally showed up himself as he did not want innocent people to be killed and turned himself in, much to the Vicar's surprise. The Vicar had his soldiers seize the boy and made him kneel, telling Flint that he had been offered a high honor from Kasius with the chance to undergo Terrigenisis and become an Inhuman soldier. However, as the Vicar was vowing that all Flint's friends and family would get nothing as a reward for his transformation, he then noticed that the only items found in Flint's pockets were some pebbles which he had brought with him. As the Vicar watched, Flint assembled the pebbles into a pointy rock that he threw straight through the Vicar's right eye, killing him instantly as the Vicar's corpse fell to the floor. Navigation Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Pawns Category:Wealthy Category:Extremists Category:Greedy Category:Grey Zone Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Opportunists